Stevie Rae In Oz
by GreatTheWayIAm
Summary: "We want to find the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Landed in the wonderful world of Oz, Stevie Rae suddenly finds herself in the role of Dorothy, and the other charackters got replaced, too! Now Stevie Rae and her friends want to go find the wizard, who will hopefully help them and grant them their wishes.


**Hello, here I am again, writing a story that I really wanted to write for a long time now. It is basicly about a dream Stevie Rae has after watching The Wizard of Oz with her friends. The funny part about it is, that, of cause, she knows the movie, but all the ckarackters are replaced with people she knows. This story shows a little my opinion on the ckarackters of the House of Night series, and since it's only a dream a few things might not be perfectly accurate.**

**Anyways, I hope you'll like the story and review, so that I can know weather or not I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither House of Night, nor The Wizard of Oz.**

**~Nessie**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Storm**

Short blond curles were flying in the sand storm as Stevie Rae, panicing, ran down the street. Since when were there tornados in Henrietta? She didn't know, neither did she have time to think about it, because the eye of the giant sand storm was coming closer and closer.

"Come on, Nala!", she shouted, halfway turning at the big orange furball who fallowed her. She didn't know what Zoey's cat was doing here, in her hometown, with her, but she had no time to wonder about that either. All she knew was, that she had to save herself and the cat.

She was running faster and faster, but she couldn't really see where anymore. The sand of the usually dusty streets was everywhere in the air, so that the girl could barely even see her own feet anymore. Alarmed by that, she hurried even more.

"Stevie Rae!", it came from somewhere behind the thik dust wall. "Stevie Rae!"

"I-" She caughed. Fear turned up within her. She couldn't even answer her brother's call. Would she die out here? "Stevie Raeeeeeee! Where are you?" She caughed on, and as she did that all hopes she had on surviving this, faded away. Then, suddenly, she noticed she wasn't running for her life anymore. Her eyes widened. Hearing the ear cracking noise of the storm behind her rapidly approaching, Stevie Rae got all quiet. Was this really the end? Would that have been her life?_ No! No._, she thought, _This is not the end!_ Determined to fight on, the blond grabbed the orange colored cat and ran. Into the direction her brothers' voices had come from.

"Stevie Rae!"

"Stevie Rae!"

There! She found them! All in the barn. She could see them! She could see again! "Oh, Stevie Rae, darling! I'm so glad you're okay!", her mother shouted, squeezing her. No problem to Stevie Rae, but Nala, who had still been lying in the girl's arms, was anything but okay with that. She started to struggle against Stevie Rae's hold, escaped and ran back outside, into the storm.

"Nala, no!", Stevie Rae screamed in blank horror, and ran after her, what terrifyed her even more. What. Was. She. Doing!? "Come back, gal!" She called the cat. There, something orange! She could have cursed herself for thinking that, since the only thing that could still be seen was orange. The wonderful color of sand. Yet, she thought she saw the cat running into the house.

"Nala, girl, why did you do that! You could have killed us both!" She regreted that sentence that very second. Threw the window Stevie Rae could see the eye of the storm. Blowing away the barn which her family had been hiding in. _What? No. No. No, no, no, no, no..._ But she couldn't go on. Like an instoppable train the tornado raced towards the house. _That is the end._

The tornado ripped the house off the ground, lifting it higher and higher into the sky. Everything flew around the room, table, sofa, everything. Stevie Rae was pressed against the ground, getting hit by all the things flying threw the house. _The end, the end, the end is coming._, a voice continueously repeted in Stevie Rae's head. She knew she wouldn't survive the house falling back to the ground. _Earth. Earth. Earth._

And then, with a giant cracking sound, the roof got ripped off and with it the house's walls. The girl wanted to sream, but it was impossible. The strong winds pressed her together, but not onto the floor anymore. She slowly sat. How was this possible? Sat straight up, Stevie Rae realized she had Nala in her arms again, the cat was struggeling, biting her even, but the girl wasn't even feeling it. The house was slowly wandering into the storm's eye, the point where the journey would end for Stevie Rae and Nala, but then, like a wonder the huge living room-mirror, which had somehow managed to stay one whole, was just coming their way.

Stevie Rae knew this mirror very well. Her family...had owned it for seven years now. And with the wild speed it currently approached her, she wouldn't survive the collision. _Aphrodite would like that story..._ Stevie Rae didn't. Closing her eyes, like if she couldn't see it it wouldn't hurt her, she turned away, waiting for her end. But it didn't come. Opening her eyes again, she couldn't believe what she saw. The mirror was right in front of her! It had stopped right in front of her face, turning with the house-floor she sat on to always stay in front of her! Showing her herself. With the western clothes, the short blond curls, the ocean blue eyes and the red crecent on her forehead.

She was a vampyre! A red vampyre! But it was in the middle of the day! She should be asleep right now! How did she get to Henrietta anyways? Where did the storm come from? Why was she even still alive?! Wide eyed Stevie Rae stared into the mirror, not concentreting on anything in the background. "What the hell...", she had wispered, shortly before the house hit the ground and the girl passed out.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? And Stevie Rae's not dead. Just wanted to make that clear? Shall I continue?**

**Please review =3**

**~Nessie**


End file.
